The Horror Inside
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: Five years ago Sarah, Abby, Jess, Emily and Matt were brutaly murdered. Now Becker and Connor are back and they want the truth.   Secker, Conby and Memily. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, PLEASE just pretend that Sarah is still alive and that Jess is her sister. This is a Secker, Conby and Memily fic. No Jecker.**

Becker and Connor sighed, looking up at the place where their friends had been murdered. Sure, it was five years ago, but the pain was still there. The screams still rang loud and clear in their heads.

"_Jess!" Sarah yelled as Jess was dragged backwards. _

"_Sarah!" the younger girl screamed. "Help me!" Sarah lunged forwards, grabbing her sister's hands. "Don't let me die." Jess sobbed. "Please." _

"_I won't Jessie. I won't leave you." what ever was holding Jess's leg gave a sharp tug and Jess slipped even further over the edge of the building. Jess had tears streaming down her face and her hands slipped from Sarah's and she fell down towards the ground. _

Becker shuddered at the thought. Sarah's cry had broken his heart. Jess had been the first one to be killed and Becker knew Sarah wasn't going to leave the house. He was right. Sarah had died in his arms half an hour later.

_Sarah was loosing too much blood. Her tanned skin was unbelievably pale and she was struggling to breath. Becker was crying. "I'm s-sorry." she stammered, gasping for breath. _

"_Don't be. You'll see Jess." Becker tried to smile but he couldn't. Sarah laughed, the laugh turning into a cough. _

"_I-I love y-you." Sarah managed to get out before her eyes closed. _

_Becker cradled the body of his girlfriend close to him, rocking back and forth. _

Abby and Emily were next. They died together.

_Connor rammed his shoulder against the door. "It won't open!" he cried in frustration as Becker and Matt joined in. _

_By the time they'd got the door open, Abby and Emily were gone. The only reminder that they'd been there was a pool of blood and the locked Matt had given Emily for her birthday three weeks ago._

Looking back on it, it was clear to both men that Matt had never intended to leave the house.

_Matt had picked up the necklace and wiped the blood off it. He'd tied it around his own neck, a sight the boys would've found funny if it weren't for the situation. Matt never cried. _

_He just helped a sobbing Connor to his feet and started walking through the house. _

_Somehow, they'd managed to get to the door until something happened. There was a crashing behind them and they'd turned to find the empty passage. "Go." Matt said, pushing the boys from the house. He'd shut the door and that had been the last they'd ever seen of him. _

Now the boys were back. They wanted to learn the truth about what happened all those years ago.

**Hm, what do people think?**


	2. Chapter 2

The house had been closed down after the team had left. A police investigation had found nothing, not even the bodies of their friends.

Connor took a deep breath, pushing the door open. It was dusty in the passage where they'd last seen Matt. There was a grandfather clock in the corner and the wallpaper was peeling. The light streamed in through the windows, dust shimmering in the rays. The boys were silent as Connor shut the door. "I'll go see if there's any electricity." Becker mumbled, and started slowly down the hall to a box at the other end. "We're in luck. It still works." Connor sighed in relief.

"Now what?"

"We visit the places where they died, in the order they died." Connor nodded in agreement. They headed back outside and walked around to the back patio. As they passed a flower bed, Becker stopped to pick five red roses. They reached the back patio and there was no sign that anyone had ever hit the concrete. "Where about was is?" Becker asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Connor glanced up at the building. He counted five windows across and paced five feet from the building wall. "Here." he replied, gesturing to the space infront of him. Becker nodded, laying a rose on the space. They stood there for a while, a gentle breeze ruffling the rose petals but not moving the flower.

"Shall we say a few words?" Connor asked and Becker nodded in agreement. "Right, well. Um, we miss you Jess. Your parents miss you like nothing else, but they're coping. At least you've got your sister with you. We miss your jokes and you laugh."

"Your crazy little outfits too." Becker added. The two fell into an uneasy silence. Connor knew where they were headed next but he didn't really want to say. "Sarah next." Connor nodded and they made their way round to the back door.

Nothing had changed here, the police had promised them that. They also swore they'd found no bodies. They entered through the door and found the chairs they'd been sat at still in the heap they'd left them. They picked their way through the mess of kitchen utensils and broken china to the next door. It creaked as the boys pushed it open.

They headed along the narrow passage and Becker couldn't help but feel they were retracing Jess's final steps. They reached the wooden staircase and they exchanged glances before climbing the wooden panels. The first floor was the only place the boys didn't have to visit. They headed up to the second floor, not stopping. They reached the third and final floor and took a right. They passed the nursery, bathroom, the hospital ward and finally reached the children's wing. Becker took a deep, soothing breath and pushed open the door.

Several birds cried in alarm, flying out of the broken window. The four beds that adorned the walls either side of them in pairs, had a thin layer of dust on them. The boys stepped into the room, minding the odd spatter of bird poop. Connor followed Becker over to the corner where his friend had held Sarah as she'd died. As the police had promised, there was nothing there. Well, there _was _something. There was a brown stain on the floor. Sarah's dried blood.

Becker got to his knees in the same position as when he last knelt there. He laid the rose on the ground, something gold tied to the stem with string. "Is that?"

Becker nodded. "I was going to ask her the next day." Connor laid a hand on Becker' shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Becker shook his head as an answer. "No. Abby and Emily next." Becker rose to his feet, heading from the room. Connor took a final look at the rose before heading after his friend. They were in no hurry to find Abby and Emily's spot and wandered back down the steps at a leisurely pace. But they reached the hall in the end.

The door to the right of them still had the broken lock hanging off where they'd charged it down, and the blood outline was still there. "Hey Abs." Connor muttered, sinking down against the wall. Becker sat opposite him, tracing the blood outline. "It's been a while." Connor smiled slightly at his pathetic joke. "I wonder, is Matt with you? Are him and Emily together? Say hi for us." Connor was acting as though he was talking over the phone to someone.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while. They weren't sure how long in was but the whole house was quiet.

Until someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Until someone screamed. _

Becker and Connor jumped to their feet. The scream was coming from upstairs. Most people would've run away, but Becker and Connor ran towards the noise. They took the stairs two at a time until something struck in Becker's head, causing him to come to a dead stop. "What's up mate?" Connor asked, looking confused at Becker's sudden stop.

"There's no one up there." Becker stated flatly.

"There must be. You heard the screaming."

"Connor, listen to me. That was Sarah's scream."

"It couldn't have been. She-"

"I know what I heard." Becker snapped then sighed, adding. "I was haunted by her scream for five years, Connor. I know that sound when I hear it."

"But I heard it too." Connor pointed out.

"I know. That's why I'm not going up there." After a while Connor nodded.

"We should get some food in us. It's already three."

X

Connor and Becker had eaten and were heading back to their retrospective spots on the floor.

Connor stood looking as 'Abby's' place while Becker carried on upstairs to 'Sarah's' spot. Connor was about to sink to the floor again when Becker called.

"Connor!" Connor rolled his eyes and jumped the stairs.

"Becker? Mate?" Becker was stood staring at 'Sarah's' spot. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone." Connor followed his line of gaze to the floor.

There was no rose and no ring. There was also no footprints.

"Where the hell has it gone?" Connor almost yelled.

"I don't know! I thought rat or mouse but there's no footprints!" Becker said almost as loudly.

"Bird?"

"Blocked window." Becker pointed to the now blocked window.

"When- never mind." Connor figured Becker had probably blocked it on the way down to the second spot. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I want to think it's Sarah."

"Then why don't you?"

"She's _dead _Connor. Dead people can't take stuff."

"Becker..." Connor knew Becker was going through a lot. There was a crashing downstairs and the pair stiffened. "Is it light out?" Connor whispered.

"What's that got to do with anything!" Becker asked incredulously.

"Things are less scary in the light." Connor replied, creeping towards the stairs. Becker nodded in agreement, following his friend. They tip-toed down the stairs, heading towards the front door. They froze as a figure came into view.

"Hello?" Becker called. The person had their back to the friends. The figure froze, turning slowly. The figure was male with brown hair that quiffed up at the front. He was slightly older than the boys and his face showed that. "Who are you?" it was times like this Becker wished he was able to carry a gun with him outside of work.

"I could ask you the same thing." the stranger replied.

"Why are you here?" Connor added.

"Same reason you are. Sarah, Jess, Abby, Emily and Matt." the stranger shrugged.

"How do you know them?" Becker demanded.

"Sarah and Abby told me all about them."

"I know you!" Connor yelled, causing Becker and the other man to jump. "You're Danny Quinn!" Becker raised his eyebrows.

"You're Danny?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"Nope. Non at all. I'm Becker."

"First name?" Danny looked the younger man up and down.

"Sarah and only Sarah will know that." Connor replied in a mysterious voice. "Connor Temple." he held out his hand and Danny shook it. "How'd you know the girls?"

"Used to date Sarah." Danny shrugged. "But that was back about ten years ago." Danny gave a lopsided grin. "Sooooo." he said slowly. "What we doing here then?"

"We're here because it's five years to the day that our friends died." Becker snapped. "Why are you here?"

"Dude, they're my friends too." Danny shrugged.

"Well, we never saw you at the funeral. No one heard from you for _five years_." Becker snapped.

"I know. I had my own problems to deal with." Danny snapped back. "My brother died as well."

**I'm not sure if I really want to bring Danny back so I may get rid of his if he doesn't work.**


	4. Chapter 4

The three boys had taken Danny to the death spots and explained how they didn't know where Matt had died. They found a room on the second floor with relatively less dust and several beds. "Um, no one would mind sleeping with the light on would they?" Connor asked as the boys slipped into bed. "It's just, well, you know what happened last time we turned off the lights to go to bed in this place." Connor expected Becker to tell him to suck it up, but he agreed. Danny couldn't care less. The beds had been moved closer together so it was like an exceptionally large double bed.

Connor slept soundly until about half past three when a noise at the end of the bed woke him. He jumped, sitting up. "Who's there?" he whispered. The lights had dimmed, casting shadows on the walls. There was no reply, not that Connor expected one. He moved to wake Becker and Danny but movement out the corner of his eye stopped him. He turned back to the end of the bed, blinking several times and rubbing his eyes. "A- A- Abby?" he stammered.

The figure at the end of the bed was Abby. She raised her head and smiled at him. "Hello, Connor." her voice echoed slightly and she looked slightly transparent.

"Abby." he said again, as though incapable of saying anything else.

"Yes. It's me." she replied, a smiled on her face.

"W- What happened to you."

"I'm okay Connor."

"What killed you?"

"I'mokay Connor." she repeated.

"Are the others with you."

"I'm ok-"

"No you're not!" Connor replied, cutting her off. "You're dead! What happened to you? To the others? What killed you?"

"Go back to sleep Connor."

"No!" he cried. "I'm not loosing you again!"

"I'm always here." she smiled slightly. "Go back to sleep."

Connor shot upright, almost banging heads with Becker and Danny. "Whoa mate!" Danny jumped backwards. Connor leant around Becker, searching the room. It was light out and there was no sign of Abby. "What's the matter with you?"

"I saw her."

"Saw who?"

"Abby! I saw her! I woke up about half three and she was there at the end of the bed."

"You're barmy." Danny shook his head.

"What did she say?" Becker asked, ignoring Danny.

"That she's okay."

"What about Sarah?" Becker pressed.

"I didn't see her, but when I asked Abby about the other's she replied 'I'm okay Connor'. She wouldn't say anything else. Then she told me to go back to sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Becker sighed.

"I was going to but I- I don't know why I didn't." Connor sighed, climbing out of his bed. "Who wants breakfast?" Connor asked, riveting back to his old self.

X

After breakfast, the boys split up. Danny took the ground floor, Connor the second and Becker the third. The idea was to search for clues about each friend's final moments. Then they finished, they'd meet one the first floor and search that together.

_Danny_

Danny had no idea what he was looking for inside, so he started off outside. Looking up at the height Jess had fallen from, he guessed that she'd have broken her neck. He _hoped _she'd broken her neck so that she didn't suffer. The rose the boys had put there had blown away now and the place looked cold and grey again.

Heading back inside, Danny started in the hall. He worked his way from the front door down the hall. He stopped when he reached the grandfather clock and saw something shiny underneath it. He scooped in up in his hand. A necklace. It had the words 'Álainn cailín' on on side and 'Emily' on the other. Danny remembered the boys saying Matt had worn it after Emiyl had been killed. Danny quickly pocketed it, carrying on down the hall. He veered off into a side room and found a small, silver ball. Gain, he pocked it.

A thorough search revealed nothing more.

_Connor _

Connor found nothing interesting for the main part of his search, until he reached 'The Spot' as he'd nicknamed it. There was a small amount of blood separated from the rest of the group. Small enough for no one to have noticed it before. There was another a little way off and another and another. Eventually the trail stopped at a door, a spatter of blood half showing and half hidden buy the door.

The door itself was dusty and old, looking like it hadn't been opened in hundreds of years. If the house had been around that long. Connor quickly backtracked, taking off to the first floor.

_Becker_

Becker skirted the top floor and found nothing. The room where Sarah had died held nothing but dust, the same for the other rooms. To call it frustrating was an understatement.

After he'd searched the whole of the third floor, he'd found; nothing. Not even a hint, except for the dry blood patch, that Sarah or anyone else had died here.

The police really did leave it undisturbed.

He headed down the stairs, meeting Danny and Connor at the bottom. "I found nothing." he sighed, dejectedly. "Danny?"

"I found this." he held up the silver ball. "I brought it because it had no dust on it, unlike a lot of other stuff. It also looked like it hadn't been there as long as the rest of the things in the room because there was an indentation in the dust where it was stood." he handed it to Becker and Connor before putting it in his bag. "I also found this." he held up the chain and Becker and Connor practically pounced on it.

"It isn't broken!" Connor exclaimed. "But he never took it off!" Becker gave him a look containing something he didn't really want to say. "No, there'd be blood on it then." Connor handed it to Becker. "Is that all you found?" Danny nodded. "Good, because I've found something.

X

Connor stopped outside the door he'd come across earlier. "What's inside?" Becker almost whispered.

"I don't know. I don't want to open it." Connor replied sheepishly. Becker nodded, laying his hand on the door handle. He pushed it open, stepping back. The three men looked at each other and stepped into the room.

They instantly wished they hadn't.

**Dun- Dun- Duhn! **

**He he. I'll update soon :)**

**By the way, a poll should be appearing on my profile soon about my fic 'Primeval and You' even if you don't read, could you please vote for your favourite names? Thank you.**

**Katy **


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark, cold, dusty and had the air of dampness about it. There was no light in the room, the only light coming from the hall behind the boys. Because of this, three, long shadows were cast across the floor. The room itself had bare wood panelling that had been pale at one point that was now stained with something that looked like rust. The room was empty except for the source of the rust.

But it _wasn't _rust. Is was _blood. _It was pooled out across the floor and on the walls. "Dear God!" Danny muttered. Connor had turned a pale colour. The blood on the walls had formed writing, the kind in the 'Chamber of Secrets' film in the Harry Potter series. Except this time, it was far _worse. _and much more real.

Becker took a hesitant step forwards, fishing for his mini torch. When he had it in his hands, he flashed it at the wall, throwing the writing into contrast. **The same fate awaits you. **The boys glanced at each other. "There's something else." Connor said, pointing to what looked like a smear under the word 'you'. the boys gathered closer as Becker dusted off the blood. **A.T **

"Whose 'A.T'?" Becker frowned. Connor went as white as a sheet and took off down the hall.

"Connor!" Becker yelled, taking off after his friend, leaving the door open. The pair caught up with Connor at the bottom of the stairs as Becker leapt from four steps, smashing into Connor. "What's gotten into you?" Becker panted, helping Connor to his feet. "Do you know what 'A.T' stands for?"

"Now what." Connor shook his head. "Who." Becker and Danny exchanged looks.

"Say that again." Danny frowned.

"A.T was a joke between me and…and Abby. It stands for 'Abby Temple'." Connor bowed his head sheepishly.

"So, you're saying that Abby wrote that?" Becker asked, trying to process Connor's words.

"She has too. There was no time between….. _it _and when she died for her to have said anything. And we kept it to ourselves. We swore we'd never say anything. I don't think it's a threat, I think it's a warning. A caution for us to be on our toes." Becker and Danny nodded, suddenly understanding.

"C'mon then. I want to go and see if there's anything else in the room." Danny decided, heading back up the stairs.

The plan was to search the room high and low, check under the floorboards and in the walls for something. But when the boys got to the room, the door was closed and locked. "Why'd you lock it?" Becker demanded.

"I- I didn't." Danny frowned. He tried the door but it wouldn't move. "I left it open. Maybe there was a breeze?2 he suggested hopefully. Becker and Danny took up their earlier position and attempted to break down the door. After a few minutes, Connor noticed something.

"That door wont open." he said quietly.

"You don't say." Becker snapped.

"No I mean, look. It _can't _open." The boys looked where Connor was pointing and found he was right. The door _couldn't _open because there were no hinges. "Maybe this is the wrong room?" Connor suggested? The boys shook their heads.

This was definitely the room.

And something was definitely up.

**Sorry it's hort and that it took so long to update. **


	6. Chapter 6

The boys decided to take it in turns to stay up that night. Danny volunteered to take first watch, propping himself up in his bed. He surveyed to two sleeping forms of his friends and sighed. He wasn't here for _just _his friends, he was here for Jenny. Jenny'd disappeared eight years ago and everyone had blamed him, Jenny's current boyfriend. After a year, Danny was let off due to lack of proof and Jenny was declared officially dead. Danny had never know what had happened to her, but he'd searched everywhere that she could've been. It had taken Danny seven years to complete his search, giving up after his brother had been killed in a car accident. It had been pure luck that he'd found Jenny's pocket calendar. Two weeks ago he'd been searching under his bed for something and had found an old box of Jenny's stuff Mrs Lewis had given him. He'd flicked through the book until he found the date May 3rd 2003. In the box underneath Jenny had scrawled 'Visit to Burton Manor for History project.' Danny had spent a week getting things together and researching the house. It had come as a shock to him when he'd found that Sarah and Abby had been killed there three years later. (He'd been told they'd died in a house but the name had remained private.) Danny decided that tomorrow morning, he'd tell the boys about Jenny and why he was here. If they'd been willing to tell him their reasons, he was sure he could tell them his.

X

Connor and Becker had taken well to Danny's news, as he was sure they would have. Becker had suggested that they search for signs Jenny had been here and that she'd died there. "Any ideas on what she was wearing that day?" Connor called from the pantry.

"Not a clue. Clothes probably." Danny called out from across the hall. He wasn't sure what room he was in, but he was pretty sure it was the Larder due to the rows and rows of shelves and boxes.

"Funny." Connor replied. "Not. There's nothing in here other than a few hundred rat droppings."

"Same in here!" Becker called from the laundry room.

"Lets try upstairs the." Danny suggested, heading for the stairs. It took under an hour to search the next two floors. When the boys came to a room on the final floor, they stopped. "Why'd you tie a ribbon around the handle?" Danny asked, eyeing the red sash.

"We didn't." Becker replied. "It wasn't there before." Danny elbowed the door open and the trio stepped into the room. It appeared to be another bed room, a four-poster bed in the middle of the room. The three set about searching for things when Connor called out in alarm. "What is it?" Becker called.

"Come and look at this!" the other two boys headed over to Connor and looked over his shoulder. In his lap was a box and inside the box were photos.

"Oh my God." Danny breathed out. Connor upturned the box, spilling three dozen photos out onto the floor. Some of them were old, as though taken by an old-fashioned camera, and some were coloured and new. The people in the photos appeared to have not know their photo was being taken. "I know her!" Danny exclaimed, swooping down on a photo. "She's Lady Maria de Boise!"

"Who?" Connor asked, dropping to his knees between Danny and Becker.

"She was a French lady who lived between 1881 and 1902. Her and her husband, Lord Jaques de Boise were visiting the house when they died. Lady and Lord tripped and fell down the stairs when they'd had a little too much to drink, although strange markings were found on their arms and legs."

"There's loads of people here, and all the photos have got dates on them." Connor pointed out. The one you're holding has 1902 on the back, this one has 1887 and this one's got 1911."

"These five have got 2006 on them." Becker said quietly, placing the five photos on the time line that Connor was making.

"This one's 2003." Connor added a photo of a brown haired woman above the photo of Sarah.

"That's Jenny!" Danny exclaimed quietly. "She did die here!"

"The question is _where_." Becker searched back over the photos. "I think we should leave the photos here and do a full, thorough search of the house. These are recent photos, meaning someone's put them here. They could still be here."

"What happens when we find them?" Danny asked, rising to his feet.

"Kill them." Becker replied simply. As the two boys left the room, nether of them saw Connor slip a photo into his pocket.

X

"This is hopeless!" Danny groaned, slamming his hands against a wall.

"Maybe they've gone." Becker suggested.

"I doubt it." Connor snorted. "I think they've been here the whole time. They just don't want to be found."

"Oh, and how would you know?" Danny shot Connor an accusing look.

"Think about it. They were here before, they're still here now."

"What the hell does that-"

"Hey!" Becker cut Danny off before he caused an argument. "That's Connor's point of view. Yours may be different, but that's his. It's getting late and I'm tired."

Connor and Danny nodded. "Let's turn in then." the latter decided. "We'll carry on in the morning." as the trio headed to their beds, Connor glanced at the photo in his pocket.

"What's the date tomorrow?" he called up.

"The 19th. Why?" Danny replied.

"Oh, nothing."

X

Connor was dreaming again. At least, he though he was because Abby was there. "Hello Connor." she smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Abs." Connor smiled.

"We've _all _missed you." this time, there were more voices and Emily, Jess, Sarah and Matt appeared next to Abby. Now he was sure he was dreaming. Someone was stood next to Jess and Connor gathered it to be Jenny. Matt seemed as though nothing had ever been wrong with him, Jess looked as though she'd never fallen from the top storey, Sarah had no signs of any wounds, Emily and Abby were perfectly fine and so was Jenny.

"What do you want?" Connor found the line almost as cliché as 'take me to your leader'.

"You can say it Connor." Abby smiled and Connor couldn't resist.

"Take me to your leader." Abby and the others smiled. Glancing over at Danny and Becker, Connor found them asleep. He turned to wake them but Abby stopped him.

"Don't wake them, Con. Let them sleep." Abby extended her hand and Connor hesitated. "You can trust me Connor." Connor smiled, seeing the love in her eyes and he extended his hand, taking hers in his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I got really stressed with my laptop, coursework became known, I caught the flu in freaking spring and I generally forgot about this story. **

"Wake up Quinn!" Becker nudged the other man awake. He blinked groggily until he saw that Connor was very still and pale.

"Connor?" Danny asked, but he already knew that the man wasn't going to answer him ever again.

"Dead." Becker replied. "In his sleep. No sign of poison or suffocation." Danny nodded, slowly sliding from his bed. "We'll leave him here and change sleeping rooms tonight."

"I wonder why he died." Danny muttered absent mindedly. "I wonder if Abby had something to do with it." Becker shrugged.

"I don't care." he snapped. "Come one. We have a whole other floor to search." Danny could see that this was tearing him apart. Connor was his best friend and he'd lost him. It was like loosing one of the others all over again.

X

It only took an hour to search the final floor before the boys rejoined in the room they were now to sleep in. they'd left Connor's body in the old room, making sure the door was locked. "Take a look at this." Becker said, handing Danny a folded up piece of lamented paper that he'd retrieved from Connor's jacked. Danny raised his eyes brows that the other man.

"You went through Connor's stuff?" Danny would never have put Becker as one to rummage through a friend's stuff, but right now Danny was more obsessed with the photograph he held in his hands.

"I lent him my watch and I had to get it back.2 Becker shrugged. "Do you think he knew?" Danny turned the photo of Connor over, reading yesterday's date on the back of it.

"I think he did. I think he knew." the boys were interrupted by the sound of searching glass from above them and they took off towards the source of the noise.

"It's coming from Sara's room!" Becker yelled, barrelling into the room where Sarah had died. The three windows in the room had both been smashed. Danny scanned the floor for broken glass but frowned.

"There's no glass." he muttered. "that means they were smashed from the inside."

"But there's only us here." Becker pointed out.

"Think again." the boys jumped at the female voice, the voice that was familiar to Becker although he couldn't place a name, and turned to find the room empty.

"Who are you!" Becker demanded.

"Oh, that's rich. You forget who I am after coming back after _five years_! What, did you forget those days too!" neither of the boys missed the growing anger in the woman's voice and Danny quickly intervened.

"Hey, don't blame him, his friend just died!" Danny exclaimed and Becker shot him a thankful look. "I'm Danny by the way."

"I know." the girl replied. "You're Daniel Quinn. You're here because of Jenny Lewis." Danny opened his mouth to reply but Becker cut him off.

"Where are you Jess? Why can't wee see you?" The woman's voice, Jess' voice, grew lighter as he said her name.

"I'm sitting on the edge of the middle bed and you can't see me because I'm dead." Jess pointed out with a 'duh' tone to her voice. Beck walked forwards slowly until the front of his thighs became cold. "Too close." Becker muttered an apology, taking a step backwards. Danny made his way over to stand by Becker's side, looking at where he hoped her eyes were. "I'm not _that _short. My eyes are a head farther up." no one needs to ask where Danny was looking.

"How come you're only just able to talk to us now?" Becker asked. "And where are the others?"

"The answer to both of them is 'I don't know'. We split up during the day. We're confined to the lot, but the gardens are _huge_. The only time all of us have been together for the best part of a year was last night, when Connor joined us. He's probably off with Abby now."

"Um, I don't want to seem rude," Danny begins. "But, shouldn't Sarah be in here?" He waited for Jess' reply and she was quiet for so long that the two boys thought she'd left. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, I'm just trying to think." Jess said, her voice betraying that her mind was far away. "I think she's downstairs."

"How'd you work that one out?" Danny asked, gripping Becker's arm as he made to run downstairs.

"Something we've developed as sisters I suppose." Becker could _Hear _Jess shrug her shoulders. "There isn't much point in trying to get her to talk though. She's been yelling at you since you got here, Beck. You can't hear her."

"Then why-"

"I don't know!" Jess cut Becker off, getting more and more frustrated with the two men. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "All I'm saying is watch your back. There's something here, in the shadows. Something that's stalking you. Don't turn your back on it." with that, her voice faded.


End file.
